The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon
by Kim-Scooby
Summary: Fred's Grandmother is missing!!! Will they find her?? Will they solve the mystery?? Who knows?? Dedicated to my grandparents Tom and Sandy
1. The mystery begins

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
By: Kim_Scooby  
  
One day, while Shaggy and Scooby were sleeping at their house in Coolsville, the phone rang. "Like hello?" said Shaggy. It was one of his best friends Fred. "Hey Shaggy, how are you doing?" asked Fred. "Like I'm great but, I am really tired from watching the late show" said Shaggy. "Oh, sorry to wake you up Shaggy, but I have a terrible problem" said Fred. "Zoinks!!! Like what happened Fred?" said Shaggy. "My Grandmother, Denise Jones is missing! My dad said that she was probably taken from her home" said Fred. Shaggy said "Like Wow!!! I wonder who would do that?" "Well, my dad says it was the curse of the Red Dragon Demon" said Fred. Shaggy replied "Zoinks!!! What kind of curse is that?" Fred said "No time to explain now, I will call Daphne and tell her and you call Velma. Ok??" "Ok man, like i'll come pick everyone up in the Mystery Machine" said Shaggy. Fred said "Thanks a lot!!" "Like no problem man! Bye." said Shaggy.  
  
  
  
To be continued...........  
did ya like it???? please review and tell me if i should continue!!!!! 


	2. Daphne, will you hurry it up already?

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
By: Kim_Scooby  
Chapter 2: "Daphne, will you hurry it up already?"  
  
Later that day, about an hour or so, the gang was all in the van except for Daphne and Velma. Velma had gotten out and went back to help Daphne get ready to go. Finally after an hour, Daphne was ready. Her and Velma approched the van. "Daphne, what took you so long?" asked Fred. Daphne replied "I had to take a shower and pack all of my clothes and my mother was also bothering me to do some stuff for her". "We are glad that you could come Daph." said Shaggy. Daphne replied "Yeah, I had to tell my sister that I couldn't go with her and her family to the zoo, she was very disappointed, but i explained to her that it was very important." "Wll gang, lets get going!!!!!" said Fred. With that, Daphne got in the passenger side of the van and Velma got in the back with Shaggy and Scooby.  
  
to be contined.....  
next chapter.....they arrive at Fred's grandparents house..and learn more about the mystery  
thanks to everyone who review...and as always...please enjoy and review!!!!! 


	3. Fred's Grandparent's House

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
By: Kim_Scooby  
Chapter 3: "Fred's Grandparent's House"  
  
As the van approached Fred's Grandparent's house, it started to rain and thunder. Daphne said "Jeepers!!! This house looks creepy." "Yeah I know, it has been in our family for a long time." replied Fred. They all struggled to get out of the Mystery Machine and ran to the house because of the rain. Once they got to the porch, Fred rang the doorbell. It sounded like big bells being rung. Finally, some guy came out of the dark house, it was Fred's grandfather Thomas Jones. "Hey Freddy, how are you? I missed you so much!!!" said Thomas. "Hey Grandpa, I'm doing good, but i am really sad that Grandma had gotten stolen by someone." replied Fred. Fred's grandfather allowed everyone to come in and sit on the couch. "It was early this morning when this red dragon thing came in and said he wanted the family treasure. Your grandmother was the only one who knew where it was, but she wouldn't tell him. The red dragon grabbed her and than in a big puff of red smoke, your grandmother was gone." said Thomas. Fred said "Wow, I hope grandma is allright." You can tell Fred was very sad and worried about his grandmother. Daphne said "Don't worry Freddy, we are gonna solve this mystery and find your grandmother." "Where was she last seen??" asked Velma. "In mine and hers bedroom up the stairs and to the right." said Thomas. "Come on gang lets go search this house for clues." said Velma. "Daphne and I will check my grandparents room, while Scooby and Shaggy check out down here, and Velma and Grandpa, you two can check out the other rooms upstairs." said Fred. "Ok" said everyone as they walked off into groups.  
  
to be continued.........  
next chapter....Scooby and Shaggy "find" some clues in the kitchen!!!!!!!!!  
thanks to everyone who reviewed....and as always....enjoy and review!!!!!! 


	4. Scooby and Shaggy raid the fridge!

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
By: Kim_Scooby  
Chapter 4: Scooby and Shaggy raid the fridge!!!  
Downstairs, Shaggy and Scooby weren't looking for clues. Instead they went to the kitchen to look for some food!!! "Like i'm starvin' Scoob!!!!!! You look in the cabinetsfor some food and i'll check the fridge." saod Shaggy. "Rok!!!" replied Scooby. Scooby looked through all the cabinets, no luck, they only had spices and flour and stuff like that in there, so Scooby checked out the fridge with Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby saw soooo much food in the fridge!!! They took out everything they needed to make a sandwich. "Yum! My favorite... a sardine, marshmellow, tuna, fudge, cheese and mustard sandwich with chocolate covered corn on the cob on the side!!" said Shaggy. Scooby was making his own sandwich just like Shaggy's. In one gulp they finished them off. "Wow Scoob, this is sure good eatin'!!" said Shaggy. "Reah, rummmmyyy!!!!" said Scooby. Then Shaggy felt somethings hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a red dragon demon. "Zoinks, like let's get outta here Scoob!!!" yelled Shaggy. "Rikes, rhi'm routta here rhere!!!" yelled Scooby. With that, Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the kitchen and lost the demon.  
  
to be continued........  
Next chapter.....Velma and Fred's grandfather investigate upstairs and...i can't spoil the surprise!!!!!!!!!!  
thanks to everyone who reviwed....epecially Nina...your my favorite neighbor....and Timmy.....your my best friend!!!!!!!! luv ya both and thanks for supporting me!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Maid's Room

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
  
By: Kim_Scooby  
  
Chapter 5: The Maid's Room  
  
Upstairs in the spare bedrooms, Velma and Thomas were looking for some clues. "Oh, no luck in this room" said Velma. "Hey Velma, let's check out the maid's room, she'll let us in there!" said Thomas. When they arrived to the maid's room, they heard some strange noises. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Thomas unlocked the door and they went in and found the maid laying on the floor unconcious. Thomas tried to wake her up. "Mary, Mary wake up" yelled Thomas. "Uhh......what happened??" asked Mary. "We found you laying on the floor, what happened to you?" asked Thomas. "All I remember was I was folding my clothes then I heard a strange noise and I turned around and saw a Red Dragon Demon looking at me!!" He hit me on the head, and now I woke up to see you" said Mary. "Hmmmm...I wonder why he did that?" questioned Velma. "Let's look for some clues in here" said Velma.  
  
to be continued............  
  
Next chapter...Daphne and Fred search for some clues and find a "surprise"!!!!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! love u all!!!! 


	6. And the chase begins

The Mystery of the Red Dragon Demon  
  
By: Kim_Scooby  
  
Chapter 6: And the chase begins.....  
  
In Fred's grandparent's room, Daphne and Fred were searching for some clues. "Hey Daph, could you help me look on the bed?" said Fred. Daphne and Fred picked up the blankets and sure enough, they found reddish colored dust. "Hmmm...I think this demon guy is a phoney" said Daphne. "Yeah, but I hope to find grandma soon!!!" said Fred. Then Daphne and Fred heard a strange noises coming from under the bed. Daphne feel to the floor. "Umph" "AHHH!!! Fred help me....somethings gotten my ankle and is pulling me under the bed!!!" screamed Daphne. With that, Fred came over and helped Daphne up and make the demon let go. "Daphne, let's get outta here!!" yelled Fred. With that, Fred and Daphne were running through the halls of the house with the demon in toll. "Umph" said Fred as he feel to the ground from tripping on the carpet on the floor. Daphne ran back and helped Fred get up and they started running away from him again. And then, everyone happened to be upstairs and they all went down in a big flop!!!! "OWWW!!" said everyone. "What were you two running from?" questioned Velma. "We were running from the demon" said Fred. "Yeah, and thank goodess we lost him!" said Daphne. Then someone came out of the shadows, it was Winston the butler. "Here, let me help you guys up" said Winston.. "Thanks" said Thomas. "Let's all go downstairs in the living room and see what kind of clues we found" said Velma. Once everyone was downstairs, Fred and Daphne said they found red dust, so did Velma and Chad. Shaggy and Scooby found a shoe. "Like I found it right over here" said Shaggy. "Hey this door leads to the basement, lets go down there and check it out" said Thomas. Once they got down there, they found Fred's grandmother tied up with tap on her mouth. "Oh thank godness you found me!!" said Sandy. "I'm glad your safe" said both Fred and Thomas. Shaggy gave Sandy her shoe, since it washers he found. "Now, all we gotta do is capture this ghost" said Velma. "And, I gotta plan." With that, Velma told everyone her plan and they all agreeded to help. 


End file.
